Stronger than Love
by olsson99
Summary: Austin and Ally hasen't seen each other for 5years. much has change and when Ally come back Austin was not the same as he used to. he changed in a good way. is Ally gonna be a hockyplayer and is Austin going to remember her?STORY ON HOLD 'CAUSE i'M GONNA FOCUS ON MY OTHER STORY. I WILL UPDATE THIS ONE, JUST NOT SO OFTEN! HOPE YOU UNDERSTAND, please keep read this story, I'm sorry!
1. Chapter 1

5 years ago.

_The way he looked at her, the way she smiled when she feelt his touch. They were young and in love, they livedin there one little world of just the two of them. They were best-friends nothing more nothing less. Austin and Ally were 12years old and they had there hole life in front of them._

_One day the happines in Ally's eyes disappeared and they were filled with that slowly was running down her cheeks._

Ally was running from her house to Austin's, she had bad news. She was goinng to move from Canada to Miami and she hated it. She wanted to stay in Canada and be the great hockey player she always had wanted to be.

Ally came up to Austin's house and went straight up to Austin's room. She saw Austin sitting on his bed, playing on his guitar. Austin looked up and saw Ally and then he saw the tears in her eyes.

"Ally what's wrong?" Austin asked worried. "I'm moving" she say starting to cry hard.

"what?! NO! You can't. What am I gonna do without you?" Austin yell. "I'm sorry and I get it if you hate me now. I really don't want to but my dad want's a 'new start'.. but I want you to know that I'm really sorry and that I will never forget you" Ally say as she keep on crying.

"I know your sorry and i could never hate you. I will never forget you and I will miss you with all my heart. But don't you dear to think that this is the last you will see of me. I just know we will meet again" Austin say walking up to Ally and give her one last hug before they here her dad outside Austins house with all there stuff packed and ready to leave.

"goodbye Austin, I will miss you and I will never ever forget you because you are the best" Ally say looking at Austin with her big brown eyes.

"goodbye Ally and I will miss you more then you will ever know" he say as she turn around and walk up to her daddy's car. She jumped in it and Lester speeded of.


	2. Chapter 2

5 years later

Ally's POV:

"Ally I know you miss Canada so I have fixt something for you" My dad Lester say. "okey. And what is that?" I ask and I really miss Canada... And Austin. "you are moving back to Canada!" he say with a smile on his face. wait am I really moving... WAIT! WHAT?! I am moving he said, not we are moving. "you mean that I will move there alone?... without you?" i say both happy and sad. "yes, I'm sorry hunny but I ca't move with you. BUt I will help you. you know with money and other stuff you need. okey? he ask/say. "okey, but I will really miss you" "i know hunny, I know. I will miss you to but I want you to be happy. and you are happy in Canada." he say to me as he hug me.. "okey but when do I leave?" i ask him. "you are leaving tomorrow, so I think you should start packing. "thank you dad for doing this for me." i say running up to my room and start packing.

3 hours later.

i was ready to leave for Canada now and I was super happy. I had packed with all my inportant stuff and then i left the rest of it in my room. or my old room. dad had told me the rest of my moving story to me and i like it. I find out that he bought me a house and I kind like it. when I looked at the adress I saw that I would be neighbor with Austin, if they hasn't moved. whta id he don't remember me, I mean when I moved I was 12 and now I am 17. Well I don't need to think about that anymore. If he don't remember me than that would be sad but I really can't do anything about it. Can't I?  
I got interrupted by my dad saying it's time to go. that the taxi is here.

"goodbye dad. i will miss you and you better come and visit sometime" "I will do my dear but I got three more thing to tell you before you leave." he say smiling big. "what is that dad?" i say. " first thing is that Trish will follow you" I just scream of happines and then I see Trish step out of the taxi. i ran up to her and hug her. then I look at my dad and give him the 'keep-on-talking' look.

"two - when you get to the house you will find a motercykel that is all yours and three - there will be two cars there. one pink for Trish and a Black for you Ally. Ally you got a black Mercury Comet from 1960 because I know how much you wanted that car. and for you Trish there will be a Pink Porsche that your dad and mum got you."

"thank you dad so much and I will miss you so so so much" I say while give him a hug. "I will miss you to. have fun girls" "oh we will" we say driving of in the taxi.

3 hours later.

Nobody's POV:

Ally and Trish was finally at there house. It was big and beautiful and they loved it. Ally was super exited to play hockey again so she grabbed her hockey stuff and run up to Trish.

"Hey Trish. Is it okey for you if I headed to the hockey arena?" Ally say while smiling big, she was so happy and Trish saw that. "ofc you can.." she didn't finish her meaning before Ally huged her.  
"Ally I wasen't done yet" Ally let go of Trish and looked at her sad. "you can go if you are careful and pick up food after you have train some hockey" Trish was the onley one of her friends that knew about Ally playing hockey. "thank you Trish. Love ya bye! She say jumpinh on her new harley davidson motercykel and but on her helmet. "love ya bye! And be careful" she hear Trish yell after her as she speed of, headed to the hockey rink.

Ally's POV:

It's great to be home and it's great to play hockey again. I had been at the hockey arena for one hour and it feelt amazing being there again. I got brought out of my thoughts of people who clapped at me. I turn around to find the hole hockey team. They looked like there were 17-19 years old and they keep on clapping and wispering to each other.

"do you mind saying the things you wisper out-loud?" i ask, smiling big still really happy.  
"your a girl" one guy say  
"yes I am. Are your team captain here?" i ask looking around and see if I can see Austin. But I cant find him there in the grupp of guys.  
"he is not here yet, he should be here in like 30minutes" another guy say.  
"okey. I guess I just gotta wait then" I say sitting down on a bench.  
"or you could play with us?.. if you want to I mean" one of the guy ask/say to me.  
"I would love to but are you all okey with it?" i ask nervously.  
"yes we are. You are really good at hockey. But we need to know what we should call you. And you would have to know our name" a red haired guy say.  
"well.. home they used to call me Baby sometimes so that is what I would like you to call me. If that's okey I would like to not say my name yet" i say to them.  
"no it's okey now let's say our names. I can start sayin my name is Dez" the same red haired guy say.

"i'm Dallas" "my name is Elliot" "Trent is my name" "Rocky" "Matt" "Damon and I'm brother to Dallas" "Taylor" "Lucas is my name, but please call me Luke" "I will do" i say. Then they keep saying there names. "my name is Taylor" "Alex" "Adam" and the last one "Ian"

"okey, now that we know each other names we can play. let's go!" I say smilig.

We played for 20minutes and then someone came to the rink. he had motercykel helmet on so i didn't see his face.  
I focus on the game and my team won.

"yeay good job guys! you all were really good and good job my team for winning" I say smiling really big.  
"good job you to Baby. you are really good." Dez say.  
"Who is Baby?" we hear behind us. we all turn around and I can't belive who I saw.

_please review and tell me what you think._

_love ya!_


	3. Chapter 3

_We played for 20minutes and then someone came to the rink. he had motercykel helmet on so i didn't see his face._  
_I focus on the game and my team won._  
_"yeay good job guys! you all were really good and good job my team for winning" I say smiling really big._  
_"good job you to Baby. you are really good." Dez say._  
_"Who is Baby?" we hear behind us. we all turn around and I can't belive who I saw._

Ally's POV:

OMG it's Austin. He looked different not in a bad way. He was hot, his beach blond hair was messy and he had train.. alot.  
"this is" Ian sat pointing at me. "but it's not her real name but she said she would tell us that later"  
"okey. My name is Austin and I'm the team captain. Who are you?" should I tell him. I know what to do. I take of my helmet and all the guys look at me. Then I look at Austin who just stare at me.  
"Hi, my name is..." I don't get to finish talking befor Austin cut in. "I know who you are Ally" I smile at him, because he remember me.  
"Hi to you to Austin. Aren't you happy to see me?.. or mabey you aren't because your eyes say that you are angry and sad. I wish my dad didn't send me back here, I guess it was a misstake. By guys" I say walking to my stuff take of my skates and put on my high-heels and my leather jacket. I but down my hockey stuff in my bag and take my motorcykel helmet and was about to leave when someone grab my waist, I turn around do face Dez.

"Stay here.. in Canada. You know in this city, I'm Austin's best friend and he really did miss you. He just don't get that you are really here" i smile at what Dez said.  
"I will stay and I really hope you are right because I really did miss Austin"  
"You did?" I hear a voice behind me. I turn around to see Austin, he was smiling his million dollar smile. That could make my day.  
"Yes I did. And it didn't go a day without thinking of you" i say steping closer to him. He huged me at first I was shocked and then I huged him back feeling amazing.

"I missed you so much Als" he wisper in my ear befor kissing my cheek. I blush really much at that so I look down to hide my face. I feel Austin's hand grab my face and than he looked in my eyes. My cheeks was still red and heated. What was wrong with me? Why did I akt like this?  
"don't hide your face it's beautiful" he say giving me another hug.  
"thank you" I wisper in his ear holding on to his hug.

We pull away from the hug and look at each other for a while. He look so handsom and hot. I could just kiss him right there and then.. but I did not because someone called our names.

"Austin! Baby! Hallo? Can you lovebirds hear us?"  
We turn around to find the hole hockey team around us, that is just amazing... or not. I look at Austin who is smiling like an idiot. God he is hot! Snapp out of it Ally he is like your ex bestfriend.  
Wonder what Trish is doing at ho... Wait she is with me in Canada. And she must be waiting for me. I then hear my phone ring. I look at my phone to see that 'SEXY' is calling. Don't ask about the name.. Trish came up with her own name. I look up a little to see Austin sad and he is looking at me then my phone and then me again. I then remember that Trish was calling.

"Hi Trish" I say then look up to see Austin smiling again.  
"were are you?!" Trish yell in the phone.  
"I'm sorry I forgot the time. I be right home with food from a dinner I know. okey?" i say/ask.  
"yeah whatever. I'm hungry so hurry up little you" Thris say.  
"will do. Love ya! bye"  
"love ya. bye"she say before hanging up.

I turn to face the guys who smiled and talked.  
"I gotta get going. You know fix food and make sure my bike still is here"  
"it was your Harley Davidson?" Austin ask me. I nodd my head in respond.  
"gotta go now,love y'all!" i say before walking out to my bike.

_will Ally fall for Austin? what will happen when they start school?_  
_please review and tell me what you think._

Love ya!


	4. Chapter 4

Nobody's POV:

When Ally get's home Trish is in the livingroom waiting for the food. Ally put the food on some plates and then walk over to Trish.

"here you go 'sexy'" Ally say handing Trish her plate.  
"thank you dear" Trish say back smiling as she eat her food.  
"so how was it at the rink?" Trish ask trying to make some small talking.  
"it was amazing. I meet Austin and the hole hockey team. And I think I like Austin"Ally say smiling  
"oh I did not see that coming" she say joking.  
"ha-ha really funny there Trish. But I could feel sparks or something like that, I know it's crazy but I could feel it. And I am sure that Austin don't feel them" Ally say not looking so happy anymore.  
"I bet he likes you to. I haven't meet him yet but I swear to God that if he ever hurt you or your feelings I will kill him" Trish say looking at Ally who is smiling at her verry overprotectiv best friend.  
"yea yea I'm gonna go to bed now. Love ya, night!" Ally say walking to her room.

Ally change in to really short shorts and but on a lazy crop-top with a sportbra under. _(I know she is just gonna sleep but girls gotta look good)_ Ally layed down on her bed trying to sleep and before she fall asleep she texded her dad.

**Hi dad. I'm in Canada and are about to sleep, thanks for everything and I hade a great time at the hockey rink today. Love ya! XOX.**

After she texted her dad she fall asleep. FAST!

Next morning.

Ally's POV:

I woke up in the morning of someone knocking on our door. I walk to the front door and open it. When I open the door I see Dez, Austin, Ian, Damon and Dallas, behind them is some girls who is now fighting over something.

"Hi.. everyone. what are you doing here?" I ask them, making the girls stop screaming at eacho other.  
"Shit! when Austin said you were good looking but girl you are beautiful" one of the girl with real nice blond hair say.  
she make's one of the other girl roll her eyes and look on me with anger in her eyes.  
"okey let's start over. My name is Ally and I want to know you girls names and I still want to know what you guys are doing here? I say trying to smile and sound nice.  
"ooh yeah! This is Brooke" Austin say pointing at the girl who roll her eyes "and she is my girlfriend" he added making my smile drop a little. "and the girl who thinks your hot is Cassidy and the girl next to her is Sam. And we are heading to the beach. wanna join?" Austin finish. "Sure. Can Trish follow if she want?"  
all the guys nodded and I run to Trish's room.

"Waki waki! so some of the guys from the hockey team and three girls are here and they asked us if we want to follow to the beach. wanna come?" Trish look at me angry before nodding her head.  
"okey I tell them that we will be at the beach in 30minutes" I say running to the guys who is still waiting for my answer.

she wanna join in but we gotta get ready so can we meet you there in 30minutes?" they nodded and started walkng from my front door. before the door close I hear Cassidy yell.  
"see you soon hottie" I smile and then answer. "yeah see you soon sexy" before closing the door.

30 minutes later.

Ally's POV:

me and Trish just got to the beach in my Mercury Comet from 1960. I parked the car and when I look up to see who is standing there at the white sport car next to mine I see... Ian!

"Nice car you got there" He say giving me a hug. I hug back and it feel's good. it's like I have know him in my hole life. when we pull a part from the hug we look at each other like a second ore two. then I snapp out of my thouhts.  
"thanks. your is not that bed either" I say smiling. he smile back and say "Thanks".

Then I remember Trish and she is looking at me with big eyes and the look 'is there something you haven't told me' look. I than turn to Ian grab his hand and ledd him over to Trish.

"Trish this is Ian and Ian this is Trish" they say Hallo to each other and then we headed to the beach.

When we got there all of the boys was in the wather and the girls was taning. All boys exept Ian. Ian, me and Trish sat down on the beach beside the girls and I then remember I have to take of my short shorts and my crop-top.  
I take them of and then I sit down on the beach in the middle of Ian and Trish. I rest my had on Ian's sholder and soon I feel my eyes close and I'm asleep...again.

I get waked up of two strong arms around my body lefting me up in briged style. I look up to see a wet Austin and then I look were he is going... To the wather.

"Austin! put me down" "not in a milion years" "Austin Monica Moon now!" "whatever you want" he say droping me in the wather.  
"that is not what I meant!" I yell at him when i get my head out of the wather.  
"I know but you can't be mad at me" hi is right and I hate the fact that it is that way  
"yeah I know" I say.

_what will happend when Austin and Ally get's out from the wather? how will Brooke feel about Austin and Ally's friendship? what happen when Austin and Ally fight and Austin is pretty mean to Ally?_

please review.

Love y'all!


	5. Chapter 5

Ally's POV:

Austin and I leave the wather with the other guys and when I'm about to sit down Brooke say she want's to talk to me. I wonder what she want's!  
We walk like awile and then we stop by a ice-cream shop.

"I know you like Austin, but he is mine so Stay. !" Brooke scream the last part.  
"I don't know what you are talking about" I try to tell her that it's not true. And that's a lie.  
"I can see it on you but just so you know... you are a bitch and a slut and Austin will never love you like he love me" she say really angry.  
"Okey. So what if I like Austin.. huh?! What are you gonna do about it?" than I started to talk again.  
"and just so you know I'm not a slut or a bitch so I would never dream of tyring something on Austin when he is with you. Because that is just to dissrespectful" I say really praud of myself.  
"so you do like Austin. You little bitch can go and die. You are a whore and everyone is gonna find out about it!" she scream at me... that barbie is getting what she deserve.  
"you know what tell them what the fuck you want. We both know that I'm not the whore you are. You can just go and fuck yourself! You barbie!" I yell at her. I'm about to walk away grab my stuff and drive home when I see a familiar face looking at me angry. Good now Austin hate's me to.

Nobody's POV:

"What the fuck Ally! I'm your best friend and you just call my girfriend a whore. I don't think we can be friend anymore!" he yell at me. Ally feel tears falling down my cheek..  
"Austin you gotta hear me out!" Ally yell back. Austin look up at Ally and his eyes are all black.  
"you got one minute" Austin say. Ally nodded and startet talking.  
"she started it because she was afraid I like you more than as friends and the truth is that I do, but it dosen't matter because you are together with Brooke" Ally say. Austin just look at Ally, so she keep on going.  
"and than see got mad at me bacause I like you and she called me a bitch, whore and a slut. I got really mad and yeah you heard the rest" Ally say looking down to the grownd.  
"you really think I like you, nobody likes you. You are un-wanted and I don't like you. Why do you think your dad sended you here.. huh?" right now Ally was crying much and the rest of the gang hade come to see what happend. Than Austin started talking again. "I will never like you Ally and if I'm gonna tell the truth you are a slut and a really ugly one! I just was with you so you woulden't feel so lonley you BITCH!" than Austin hear what he just say and he feel so sorry for Ally and he don't know how to fix this one. He did not mean a single word.  
"Ally I'm sorry I di-" Ally cut Austin of. "sure you did. I'm un-wanted and un-loved. I could just go kill myself" Ally say running away with Cassidy, Sam and Trish following behind.

"good going there Austin. Really great" Dez say. Dalla's and Damon nodd's in agrement. Ian don't do anything first but than he walk up to Austin and look in his eyes with anger in his.  
"you little manwhore. She likes you! Alot and you just blow everything. You know what she deserve so much more. Because if you had heard what Brook called her you should hade get why Ally was so damn mad. But you didn't so it's your lost man. .Lost!" Ian scream running to his car with the guys and they drive to Ally's place.

_what will happned to Ally? how will Austin feel? what will happend when Ally find out she is cousins with three of the one or more of the guys?  
hope you liked it._

_love y'all!_


	6. Chapter 6

Ally's POV:

I can't believe he said that, I know he was protectinng his girlfriend but I used to be his bestfriend for God sake. I am now in my room cying and all the girls is here comforting me. All the I know here in Canada will say.. we hear a loud knock on the door and Trish run and open it. Somehow I wish it was Austin but than I see Dez, Dallas, Damon and Ian. Dez came and hugged me, LONG and it feelt nice the guys came and join the hug. It was like a really really long group-hug.  
After we stoped hugging each other Ian grabbed something from his bag and he gave me...  
ICE-CREAM! OMG it's as good as it can be when you are sad.

We started watching a movie after are group-hug and Dez, Dallas and Damon told me what Ian did after I hade run from them. It feelt good to have guy friends like them.

When the movie ended everybody leaved me and Trish. Trish got really tired so she walked to her room and fell asleep. But before she did that she told me to wake her up if I needed her.

I looked at the watch and saw that the clock was like in the middle of the night, but I could not sleep. Then I started to think about my mummy. I haven't talked much about her and that is because she is dead.. She died when I was 10 and I miss her like hell. I decided that I would visit her grave because like I said before. I can't sleep at all.. I grabed my jacket and my car key's. I figured that it would be better if I took the car. I was driving to a flower shop and strang is how they hade a flower shop open this time at night. I payed for for the redroses and then I headed to the car.

When I got to the graveyard I saw a person standing on or beside my mother's grave. When I came closer I saw who it was.. It was Dallas. I keep walking to my mother's grave and than I saw that Dallas was standing infront of it. Talking to the grave stone. Just like I used to do, but I don't get why he do it. I mean he is not my mother's son... right. I came to the grave stone and Dallas looked up and saw me. I could see in his eyes that he was thinking about what to say. 

"Hi, what are you doing here?" I ask him.  
"Hi. I'm here to say 'hi' to my aunt and I needed to talk to someone so... here I am" he say.  
First I was shocked, for God sake I got a cousine. I mean I got two cousines and I did not even know it..  
"okey.. so Penny was your aunt?" "yes, she was" why are you here?" Dallas added. I gotta tell him.  
"I'm here for my mother" I pause a little. "your aunt is my mother Penny Dawson" I say looking away from him. "ooh, well well. Welcome to the family Baby" he say smilin, while he get's up from were he was sitting and than give me a really big hug. "thanks" i wisper in his ear.

After me and Dallas has talk for like 2 hours I feel like getting home so I say goodbye to my new cousin and I headed home. When I entér the home I hear voices in the tv-room so I walk in and there I see the hole hockey team..-exept for Austin. I miss him allready. And Sam, Cassidy and some other girls that I don't know who they are.

"hi guys what are you doing here?" I say. Everybody turn there heads to me and I see the girls with tears in they eyes and Ian running up to me. Hi hugs me tight and don't let go before it's been like 2minutes.  
"where were you?! I was so worryed when Trish called and said she sould not find me" ohh...  
"well you see. My mother died when I was 10 so I kinda went to the gravyard and I meet my cousin his name is Dallas and got a brother named Damon" i say smiling to Damon and right then dallas come running inside the house.  
"why the hell is there a hund-...

_what will Dallas say? will Austin and Ally be friends again? what do you think about Ally,Damn and Dallas being cousins? what will happend with Ian and Ally? will ally and Austin get together sometime?_

_love y'all!_


	7. Chapter 7

"where were you?! I was so worryed when Trish called and said she sould not find me" ohh...  
"well you see. My mother died when I was 10 so I kinda went to the gravyard and I meet my cousin his name is Dallas and got a brother named Damon" i say smiling to Damon and right then dallas come running inside the house.  
"why the hell is there-...

Ally's POV:

Dallas came running inside the house.

"why the hell is there a hundred text about Ally missing?!... she was at the graveyard like 30minutes ago! Good I'm so worried about her now, I cou-..." I cut him of with giving him a hug and wisper "I'm here and I will not leave.."... yet I think for my self, I will not leave yet. But let's be honest I will never forget Austin and I will always like him what ever he do. He is the one that will have my heart forever and I don't care how many times he breaks it I will always wait there fr him to someday, somewhere love me like I love him. Let's face it I moved here because I missed him and nothing can make my mind change, cause I know that as wast he say his sorry I will forgiv it and forget it. GOD! Why do I like him so much, I mean like less than a day ago I hade my mind up with that it was nothing more than a little cruch that would dissapere but it did not. When Austin got mad at me and when I saw him with Brooke I knew that I was in love with him.

20hours.

Me and the rest of the guys is having a sleep over at mine and Trish house and it was pretty fun. I miss Austin and I have trubble sleeping so I got up from my bed and walked to my walking closet..  
I picked out ripped light blue skinny jeans, a white tight crope top, a white bra so you can not see it and then I took my black high-heels leather boots and my black leather jacket. I run down stairs to see everyone is asleep so I writte them a note.

**God morning!**

**I coulden't sleep so I dessided that I would go for a ride on my motercykle and see where I end up. Don't worry I will come back and you guys eat breakfast, I will get my own.  
See you later I don't got my phone because I wanna be alone.  
**

**Love Baby..  
**

I put the note on my bed and than I walk outside to my motercykle and put on my helmet, soon I'm of to God knows where.  
I look around me and I can seee the familier faces and memories comes back to me. It's scary and horrible but somhow I think this is exacly what I needed. I needed my home and I needed family and friends. I did have friends in Miami but not that I could open myself to, they were more like face friends veryone exept Trish and I love her for that. I snapped out of the memories and my mind was now on the road. I wanted do go to my new school and look. I mean the clock is 08.00 and they start the class at 08.15 exept for the one that are over at my house. They don't have school today. They didn't want to go so they got their perents to call the school and tell them that they were sick. Yeah yeah whatever I can see the school now and when I am at the parkinglot I see many peopel stear at me but I don't care.

I see a free spot right infront of the school and take it, right after I see some guys and a girl step out from a car parked behind me and they start talking but I can't hear them. I take of my helmet to to hear what they got to say.

"- our spot" is all I hear and then they the guy that talked to me look at me and I have only see how he look and I did not know who others where there.  
"I'm sorry can you take that one more time, because I coulden't hear ya" I say smirking at him.  
"I said 'get the fuck of our parkingspot!" he looks pissed but I did not care. He made me angry.  
"I don't see your name on it so now I will kepp walking inside the school and you will not talk to me. Okey?" he just looked at me and didn't say a word. "good that we are on the same side. Now excuse me but I'm leaving now" I say smirking and walking inside the school. The first person I saw was ...

_who do you think Ally saw? what will happend with the guy from the parkinglot?  
__tell me what you want to happend and than I will tyr to get it in the story! I'm sorry that Austin is not in the chapter but he will come back! remember to review._

_love y'all!_


	8. Chapter 8

**"- our spot" is all I hear and then they the guy that talked to me look at me and I have only see how he look and I did not know who others where there.  
"I'm sorry can you take that one more time, because I coulden't hear ya" I say smirking at him.  
"I said 'get the fuck of our parkingspot!" he looks pissed but I did not care. He made me angry.  
"I don't see your name on it so now I will kepp walking inside the school and you will not talk to me. Okey?" he just looked at me and didn't say a word. "good that we are on the same side. Now excuse me but I'm leaving now" I say smirking and walking inside the school. The first person I saw was ...**

Austin's POV:

I see Ally walking inside the school and I know she can see me. She walk right past me, she doesen't even look at me. God she really hate's me, but I gotta take this change... or els.

"Ally!" I scream her name five times before she looks at me... together with everyone els.  
"what to you want Moon?" Moon seens when does she call me Moon.. "didn't you say all you hade to say at the beach. Because I don't need to her more from you and your barbie to a girlfriend" hahaha Ally have a great nickname on my ex I need to fix my friendship with Ally.  
"no I didn't. I never said that I was sorry, that I'm and ass, jerk, man-whore and a fucking bad bestfriend. You did not deserve what I said to you and I want you to knoe that I will do anything, absolutly anything for you to be my friend again. Beacuse the truth is that I can't make it 1 day without missing you and that is what love is all about" I say and then I remember that I kind just said that I love her...  
"Then sing for me. Now, in this halway while everyone can see. Sing a song you have written by yourself and a song that has filling" that is all she say than she walk up to me and hand me a guitar that she took from my locker.  
"if that is what you want then that is what you get. I'm gonna sing a song I have written called 'Superhero' and I wrote this song when me and my bestfriend got in to a fight and now here I am and I'm gonna sing it to her infront of you all" I say then I start playing the guitar and than I hear myself start singig and everyone looks at me in shock while Ally just smile at me and move her body to the music. I see peopel take there phones out and start filming, but right now all I care aboout is that Ally mabey will forgive me.

Ally's POV:

Omg his voice is soft like summer rain, the way he is the way he did this for me. To make me forgive him, he is amazing and I really do want to forgive him. I dance to the song ends and then I walk right up to him and hug him, I never wanna let go ever again. We pull away from the hug and he looked at me with sadness in the eyes and I could tell he was trully sorry.

"I'm sorry Ally, what I did was wrong in so many ways. I scould have let you talk and I scoulden't have yelled at you, because the truth is I missed you alot when you were gone and when you come back to me... i mean here.. I just wanted everything to be perfect and I wanted you to like me, my friends and my ex girlfriend.. I wan-" I cut Austin of with my lips on his and I got to say I was like I was 12 again and hade my hole life to infont of me to fix stuff. I can feel Austin kiss me back, but he breaks the kiss and look at me still sadness in his eyes.

"Ally why did you do that? I'm not saying this because I didn't like it.. because I did, alot. But I'm saying this to you because I don't deserve you and you are a great girl and it feelt like I was a little child that hade his bestfriend with him all the time. But I can't do this I was mean to you, cruel and I can't do that again. You scould be with someone who has done nothing but being nice to you and I hurted you and I can see in your eyes that you are still hurting. And I promise you that when ever you need me by your side I be there and when you are ready to forgive me for what I did I will be here waiting for you to come back to me" When Austin say the last word I can see the pain in his eyes and how is heart is more broken than mine. I can see that he love me like I love him.

_what will happend with Austin and Ally? Are you guys ready to forgive Austin yet or will it wait to later? Do you think Austin was nice in this chapter? What will happend in next chapter? will Auslly happend now or later?  
__tell me __what you think of this chapter and please review._

_Love y'all!_


	9. not a chapter

HI!

this is not a chapter and I promise I will post a new one soon, but now to my problem..

1. please review and tell me what you think should happend. (I have no idée what to write)

2. do you really want Ian and Ally to happend?

3. should i make Ian to ahve a girlfriend that is one of Ally's friends from Miami?

4. should a guy friend to Ally (from Miami) come and visit Ally and they start hanging out. Austin see them together and get jeley?

5. tell me what you think should happend! come with own idées! pleas.

great love y'all! 3

Btw sorry that this wasen't a chapter! hope you forgive me...


	10. Chapter 9

austin POV:

I walked away, away from the girl I always loved aand the girl I still love. What have I done?...  
She will never forgive me, cause when i said the last word to her in the hallway she looked at me like she never done before and I don't know what it means. I didn't feel for school today so I left looking back to the school seeing the footboll team entér the school and than I speed of headed to the only plase I can be myself... the old rink, the one behind the 'History House'. Me and Ally used to come there when we were younger but now I only go there when I feel like I need to think or I feel bad... like now. This time I didn't skate this time, this time I just sat there looking, thinking and feeling. Soon I lie down on a old blanket that was there, I can feel my eyes starting to close themself and I'm of to sleep. In my dream I can see me and Ally as little kid and it was absolutly fantastic. I wish I would have been nicer to her and show her how happy I am that she is back, but I didn't. I was crule to her, not showing how I really feelt. Because the truth is that I like her alot, I mabey even love her.. but she don't love me, she can't like me not after what I said to her. And even if she forgive me, I can't forgive myself not before I know that she still love me and that she will forgive me and she can love me as much as I love her. And then she gotta love me... alot! There is no word for how much I love her and how much she means to me, everytime I look at her I see and angel. Ally is the most beautiful girl I'll ever seen and nothing can stop me from falling for her a little more everytime I see her. I know I was mean to her but I didn't know what to do, I was hurt and happy on the same time. She told me she loved me but she still called my girlfriend... ex-girlfriend a slut and a whore and I know I shoulden't have said what I did to Ally but I was suprised... of both the stuff she did. She has been here a week and she and I is allready in a big fight... great job Austin!

Ally POV:

after Austin's song in the school I didn't feel like being there anymore so I left to go home.  
when I got home everyone looked and me with a 'where did you go' look..

"hi guys!" i say trying my best to smile.  
"where did you go?" Ian asked smiling back at me  
"I drived to the school and there I meet Austin who sang for me and when I was about to forgive him he-.." I was cut of my voices saying: "what?!" "was he mean to you?" "I'm gonna kill him if he hurt you!"

"guys chill. he hurted me, yes he did but in a good way.. if that is posible?" I say smiling a real smile now.  
"well are we gonna get some ditails girl?" that all asked, really exited to know.  
"well he said that he was sorry and that what he did was stupid and that he got that I coulden't forgive him yet. cause he said that it was wrong of him to sing for me in public were I feelt like i hade to forgive him... after that he walked away" I smile at how sweet Austin really is.  
"he really is sorry if he sang a song infront of the hole school" the guys said  
"why do you say that?" I ask really wanting to know.  
"well you see.. hockey-boys is like the bad boyz and a bad boy can't sing..." dez starts then Ian starts talking.  
"and I don't know if you meet him but Austin's enemy is going at the same school he is kind of a jerk" I know who he talks about now..  
"you don't say" I say to my self but said it a little to loud because they heard me.  
"you have meet Chris?" Dez asked.  
"yes, this morning and I don't like him" I say..

_I'm sorry this isn't a long chapter and that it took a while befor I posted it.._

_what do you want to happend next? Ian and Ally wont happen! is Ally ready to really forgive Austin? will Austin and Chris fight?  
tell me what you think shold happend and give me ideas!_

_love y'all! 3_


	11. Chapter 10

Ally's Pov:

it's been a week seens Austin sang for me and a week seens a feelt his strong arms around my body.

Today school starts for me and I'm really exited, mostly because now I get to se Austin. If you wunder why I'm so happy it's because Austin has been sanding me this really cute nots and massages, he even left a cd with a video of me and him when we were 8 and sang for our parents.

Now when we talk about parents, my dad is doing good but he don't really have time for something other than work, and that can't be good.. for anybody.

_~1h before school~_

I have just picked out my what I'm gonna have on me today and I got some kind of really short jeans-shorts, a yellow v-neck t-shirt and a jeans jacket. I but on a pair of yellow 10 inch high-heels and than I grabbed her brown leather bag over my shoulder and walked to my car were Trish stod waiting in a blue summer dress, white heels and her with leather bag. It was 40 minutes until school started and I did not want to me late and I wanted to get a good parking spot.

"took you really long, but damn girl you look sexy" trish told me as we jumped in to my car.

"you don't look to bad your self hot-stuff" I say as i start the car and drive to the school.

20 minutes later we were at the schools parkinglot and I saw the parking spot that I hade when I visit was free. I speeded up a little and parked my car, all eyes was on us.. I could feel them burn holes in me and when I look at Trish, who was already looking at me I knew she feelt them to.

"I would guess we are the new thing they will talk about" i say smirking, while walking out the car.

We spoted the gang at Dez car and we made while we made our way there I feel someone grabb my armm and it's not Austin he is to sweet and caring for that. I turn around to face Chris and I'm not his biggest fan if we say so. I could see the gang stiff up and when I looked at Dez he was talking with Austin, don't they see what he is doing to me. I looked away from the gang and then turned to Chris, but befor I did that I gave the gang a I-will-be-fine look and I gave trish a you-can-go-to-the-gane look.

"what do you want Chris?" I say to him and than I turn back to dez car and see that Austin isn't there anymore.

"oh aren't we just to cute" He say smirking knowing it was bothering me.  
"I agree I am cute aren't I" I smirk back then turn on my heels and walk to the grup of friends standing there waiting for me, Austin is back there again and I can see it in his eyes that he wanna talk but he hold it back and I'm don't know if I should be happy or sad?...

"hi guys, sorry for keep you waiting" I say as I came really close to the grup.  
"don't worry Baby it wasn't you who wanted to stay and talk with that ass" Sam say and then we all headed inside the school.

**(I don't know how to writte about a school day so we just skip what's happening in school and jump to were the school day ends)**

The school day is finaly over and I'm super happy. Me and the rest of the gang are going to this 'start of the school' party and I think this will be great. I just hope that it want be some beach blond tramp trowing themself over my Austin... wait! What?.. my Austin.. he isn't my Austin but we did talk today and we can be in the same room without it being to akward. Well well me and trish are on the way homeand the party starts at seven, we are getting a ride with Austin and Dez because Dez isn't gonna drink anything with alcohol in it.

_~time skip~getting ready for party._

Me and Trish is getting ready for the party and let me tell ya, I'm gonna show my legs!  
I picked out a red tight dress. It ended a little under my butt and it show all my curvs. To that I have black high-heels and my hair is curled and my make-up is natural.  
Trish is wearing a black dress and pink high-heels. Her hair isn't curly anymore and she have make-up in shades of pink. She is really hot i gotta say. I looked at the clock and saw that Dez and Austin would be hear any minute, right as I think that I see Dez's car pull up in my drive way and me and Trish walke ddown to the car and jumped in. When Dez started driving again I took a good look on what the guys was wearing and I gotta say many girls will be all oover austin... yeay! Or not...  
Austin is good looking and I know it, but I wish he could stop be so damn sexy all the time.

I get snaped out of my when we pull up on a someones driveway adn infront of me was a huge house.

_next time - Autin punsh a guy.. why? Ian will call Ally... Austin and Ally are friends? what do you guys think about that?  
give me idéas and I would like to thank Luckystarz910 for helping me with Idéas that will be showing in next chapter.  
her idéas gave me help to know what to writte in chapter 11 that I hope I can post this week. but no promises_

_love y'all! and I will try to update soon.._


	12. Chapter 11

Ally's POV:

we walked inside the house and let's say you could see that it was a party going on. I see some guys start talking to Austin and then some girl jump on him and he is now trying to make her go away and I smile at that.. because he is not a sex crazy manwhore and thhat's a good thing. Soon the music stops and everyone looking at the front door were... Brook stands with her small grup on "friends". They not really friends I think and something else I think is that they are all posters that think they are so fucking awesome and that they own this freaking world, but guess what!

THEY DON'T! They are so fool of them self and hell yes they are crazy bitches that I could live without, because lets face it... you really don't need someone that only is trying to make your life a living hell and that tell fake stuff about you so no one will ever like you and you will me friendless.

I snapp out of my minds when I see Brook kiss Austin, I look away and when I look back again I see Austin smash his beer in the wall and he look really mad. I have a filling he will say something.

"you don't have the rights to kiss me! I don't love you, I don't even like you! My fight with Ally made me see who you really were and I wish I did it sooner because now the girl I really like hates me and it's all my fult. Because I could have been a good friend to her.. like I used to me.." he say the last part really quiet and then I walk away up to the secound floor of the house, but I don't follow him because I know him and I know he need some time alone right now...  
I start dancing alone but then a guy come dancing with me, I dance with him a while and he gives me a beer and I gladly take it. I'm starting to get dizzy but keeps on dancing and hold my arms around his neck. I can feel us moving but I don't know where, I don't open my eyes and in the back of my head I hear a door open and then he let me go, I open my eyes to see that I'm standing in a bedroom with a half naked guy who I don't know.. I now the look he has in his eyes, it's a crazy look and now I get what was going on. I open my mouth to start screaming but before I even get a change he put his hand over it and rip of my dress.. I'm lossing this one!

Austins POV:

I saw Ally start dancing with a gguy and I did not like it. I wish it was me she was dancing with but I would mabey have my change later.. I hope. I soon saw Ally look dizzy but I didn't stop her dancing. I looked over to see that everything was fine every now and than and it looked totally okey, but than I saw the guy who she was dancing with started to move a way from the dance floor and to a room. I hear a scream and I hurry over there,when I get there it's no more screaming, you can only here a quiet 'help' and 'please don't'. I got mad, really angry that someone would mabey do that to her. I puched the door open and saw the guy with nothing but boxers on and Ally was in ther underwear. She looked at me with fair in her eyes. I ran up to them puched the guy of Ally and I gave her my shirt so she hade something to cover her body.

_I'm sorry it took awhile and that the chapter wasen't long, but I have a lot of school work. the week that is coming up I'm free from school so I will try t update and give you a longer and better chapter. I hope you forgive me!  
_

_what do you want in the next chapter? please reviewe and tell me what you think and what you want to happend!_

_love y'all 3_


	13. not a chapter!

i know I said i would update soon but I have just posted a new story named crazy for you. you should check it out.

I will update this story in the end of this week, hope you can wait that long.

luv y'all!


	14. Chapter 12

**I'm back. internet problem and writtingproblem. this chapter is short but I will update more as fast as I can. I'm really sorry for not being a good writter and not updating much. it's been a lot going on but I'm back now. hope you like this really short chapter!**

ally was so scared of what just had happend, she sat quiet on the floor hopping that everything could go away. Austin sat beside her with his arm around her so she would know he was there for here if she needed him. She needed him, but in more then the frienly way. She wanted him to love her, save her and be her's. And her's only. But he wasen't, after what just happend she was ready to forgive him and she was ready to let it go. She was ready to forget what he did if he was hers.

"Austin, I forgive you" Ally say as she look in to his big brown sad eyes. She hade only seen his eyes so sad two times time was when she hade to move, the other time was when they was fighting over what she and brook was doing. She hated to see him that sad, she wanted to make him happy and she wanted it to show in his eyes. Like when they were only kids.

"why?" austin say looking at the small girl beside him.  
"because I love you" Ally can see how Austins eyes go from sad to happy to totally in love.  
"I love you to" he say before conecting their lips. Their lips moved perfectly with each other for what feelt like hours. They broke apart and looked at each other.  
"aren't you gonna aske me something?" Ally asked Austin. He smiled at her and nodded.  
"Ally Dawson, will you be my girl friend?" she smiled and kissed him on the lips once again.  
"yes. I would be a fool if I said no" she said and he kissed her on the cheek.  
"yes, yes you would. And I would be a really really sad if you did" he looked at her.

She was his now and he was hers. And hers only. He woulden't want it any other way.

_what did you think? you like or not?  
__love y'all! 3_


	15. Chapter 13

Austins POV:

Ally's my girlfriend. I'm so happy, but I'm super pissed at that guy that was trying to ra***.. I can't say it, it hurts to much and I wasen't even the one who was going to be ra***.  
Ally and I walked down to the car, I had call everyone els and we were going home to Ally and have a sleep over! I didn't wanna leave Ally alone and I was scared that if I did someone would mabey hurt her.

When we got to the car everyone as already there. Ian looked at Ally and then at me. I know he don't like me for what I did but if Ally forgive me why can't he. Ian walked up to us and looked at Ally.

"do you want me to take you?" he asked Ally like I wasen't there. What ally said chocked me.  
"no thank you. I would rather sit in my boyfriends lap" she say smiling at him.  
This made me smile, I kissed her cheek and Ian looked at us.. chocked!  
"yeah me and Ally fixed it and we told each other how we feelt.. or feel" Isay smiling.  
"ohhh- well that's great" Ian say and then turn to the group that smiled big at us.  
"omg Auslly is happening!" Dez and Trish yelll at the same time.  
"yeah I guess so" Ally say then she kiss me.

Everyone took their cars and was going to head over to Ally's or go home. Me,Ally, Trish and Dez came together so we are heading to Ally's together. And this will be the first time I get to sleep at my girlfriends house. I wish I got to to that alone and not with all our friends there.  
Even if we are just going to sleep I rather have Ally for myself. Because I just got MY Alls back.

Ally's POV:

we got to my house and Austin and I walked hand in hand up to the house.  
I'm so happy me and Austin is now a thing. I coulden't be happier.. or yes I could.  
If I get to sleep in the same bed as him and cuddle with him all night. And that can't be sohard to fix. Hehe we have been together a hour and I never wanna leave him alone. I hope I feels the same.

_so I updated two times today. sorry for short chapters!  
speake your mind and review!_

_love y'all! 3_


End file.
